Prompt 82 If
by Robin Gurl
Summary: After saving Sharon, Sharon's Boy Friend, the rest of the people on the base, and his brother from the fake FBI agents, Joe wonders what if something had gone wrong. Based off the 70s TV series.


#82 If.

Episode: Creatures Who Came On Sunday

By Robin Gurl

(I'm doing the 100 prompt thing on LJ and so this is just one of the few I've done. I was asked to post more of my HB but please be aware, they may NEVER be completed, they are just my way of torturing Joe. All of them take place in the 70s Series with Shaun Cassidy and Parker Stevenson. I will re-write an entire ep just to hurt Joe more.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

Frank had noticed Joe was quieter than usual. They'd just gotten back to their hotel room after having a nice celebratory dinner with Sharon and Peter. He watched as Joe robotically changed into his pajamas, his brown eyes glazed over. He'd already asked this but couldn't help asking it again, "Joe, are you alright?" The other boy shrugged not lifting his gaze from the ground. He waited the usual time for a response but saw that Joe wasn't going to give it to him. "Well, I smell like scum, I'm going to take a shower."

A small "ok." Was all Frank got, taking it as a positive the older Hardy went into the restroom and started the water. A few minutes later right before he was going to step in he heard the bed springs creak. He peaked his head out of the door and saw Joe was lying on the bed face up eyes clenched shut.

Something was wrong and he needed to find out immediately. Frank quickly hopped into the shower and proceeded to do his ruitene as quickly but effective as possible. His mind was racing as to what was wrong, Joe wasn't physically hurt from the ordeal with the fake FBI Agents, he'd already made sure of that. Then his thoughts froze, could Joe be mentally injured? But from who or what? Given he really didn't know what went on when Joe was alone with that man but Joe didn't fall that easily to dirty talk. He nearly dropped the soap as his mind drifted to what could have happened to his little brother.

Then he remembered Joe's near panic even after he showed up unharmed with Sharon. Frank had played it off as Joe just rambling trying to get his emotions back in check but what if that wasn't the whole story? Frank stopped scrubbing and glanced down watching the water run off his feet and run in steady streams down the drain, "I wished you'd speak to me, Joe. I can't read your mind."

He dropped the soap and watched it swish back and forth in the rough current before reaching up and turning off the water. Joe was going to explain this silent act right away.

Frank stepped out of the bathroom feeling a bit more refreshed than before and not as dirty. He towel dried his hair before running a brush through it. He glanced around the room, Joe was still asleep on the bed. He dropped his brush back into his suitcase and pulled a t-shirt and a pair of boxers on before sitting on the edge of the bed Joe had fallen asleep on.

Should he wake him or let him sleep? Joe did look actually peaceful, his eyes weren't as tightly closed as before and his fists had disappeared leaving opened hands palm side up. "Joe?" He whispered softly reaching up to shake one of his shoulders gently. "Wake up."

"Nnn go away, Frank." Joe grumbled rolling over to his side.

He sounded normal enough. Something made Frank stop and not yank the covers out from underneath Joe though. He just stood up and went to go turn the lights off. It was late anyway might as well get some sleep.

As soon as he stood Joe moved slowly. "Please don't leave…I'm sorry…"

"Joe, I just went to turn off the lights and before you fall asleep again you might want to get underneath the covers, it'll be warmer that way."

"Can you sleep with me?"

Frank flicked the switch and sighed, "Yes, Joe. Scoot over." He climbed in beside his brother and this time before he could wrap his arms around his brother, Joe was in his arms clinging. He heard strangled breathing and felt Joe's hair tickle his chin. "Calm down, Joe. I'm not going anywhere." He lay his head against the flat pillow and noticed that Joe had completely melded his body with his brothers. What was Joe so afraid of? "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Joe shook his head silently tightening the already strong hug. "Just hold me." His brother finally whispered in a hoarse voice. "Please." He croaked out.

Frank was beginning to get worried when he felt something wet roll down his neck, that's when he realized Joe was crying. "Joe, what is it? Please tell me, it's driving me insane to see you are hurting."

Incoherent noises answered Frank and he just rubbed the small back up and down trying to soothe the unknown, "I'm here, Joe. I'm here."

"I didn't know what to do…" Joe finally said in a voice Frank could understand. "I was so scared."

"Oh, Goodness! Joe, seriously, it's ok. No one knows what to do in a situation like that." Frank sat up slightly trying to turn on the bedside lamp but Joe's frantic clinging stopped him from even getting close. He relaxed back into the bed and sighed into the blonde hair. "Just calm down and breathe naturally."

"What if I'd done something wrong, Frank? I almost let him kill Peter because I didn't want to bear the thought of knowing I killed you." Joe rambled sitting up only to choke on a cry of anguish. "But then if I did that I'd never forgive myself….and you'd hate me…and oh god…"

Joe's sobs echoed off the walls and Frank didn't know what to tell him to console him. It was a hard choice, one no one should have to make but there were sometimes where that kind of logic was necessary. "There was no right nor wrong answer, Joe. No human's life is above another or better than the other." He finally said pulling Joe closer. "I know it hurts right now and it's scary but you got to do with what your gut says and don't look back. I know it seems silly now but in the moment its hard to think of things, like Sharon and I escaping. Did you really think I was going to allow some fat wannabe FBI agent to keep me from my own brother? Joe, I was so scared about what that man was going to do to you, because I knew you weren't going to let him shoot Peter. But if he got stopped then what? Would he beat you and leave you alone to die? All of those thoughts kept running through my mind, Joe. It's natural to be scared."

Joe's sobbing had diminished, he was worn out as he lay his head comfortably against Frank's chest. He felt Frank wipe his tears away and hug him tighter.


End file.
